


One of Those Days

by painisred



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painisred/pseuds/painisred
Summary: An unexpected letter throws Techie's day into disarray, but is all really as it seems?





	One of Those Days

It was one of those days when Techie was feeling small, overwhelmed, and lonely. Days like this happened less frequently since he moved in with Matt. Yesterday made the second week in a row of this new routine, where Matt came really late from work, didn’t speak much and went to bed after having dinner, as he was really tired. He was acting in a strange way lately. He wasn’t angry or grumpy at Techie, but he was looking at him in a different way sometimes. Nervous.

Techie didn’t want to make Matt worry about him so he just didn’t ask, but while he was out during the day he couldn’t help but overthink and pace frantically around the house. Today was no different, wandering from room to room, his mind overwhelmed by questions and memories, memories of his failures, how he always needed to be looked after by Matt, how he felt like a child in the relationship at times… He couldn’t take it. Letting out a deep sigh, Techie threw himself into the battered leather armchair across from the television, his face sinking quietly into the crossed arms upon his lap. From a teary eye, he noticed the door to the study, Matt’s study, sitting slightly open.

Matt usually arrived one hour from now. That was enough time to just… have a peek. Nothing much, maybe just something to make him feel less alone, something to remind him a bit of Matt. Before he knew it, he found himself stood in the centre of the small study, staring at the desk before him, the desk where Matt kept his electricity textbooks. 

The corner of an envelope sticking out from inside a book suddenly caught his eye, and a strange urge to open it quickly came over him. “What am I doing?” Techie thought to himself, ashamed. He left the room to eat a bit of chocolate and relax. “Ugh. Prying around his things is bad, Matt would be very disappointed if he knew.”

He started wondering whether he had done something to upset Matt. His dad always told him and Armie that they were a nuisance, and that’s why he stayed until late working in the computer room at college, as he didn’t want to be alone with him in the house. During his last year of college, Armie left to live with his boyfriend, and they started their new company together.  Techie felt really alone when he left, until he met Matt in that same computer room, where he was doing was part of his detention tasks. He was in detention after getting into a fight with some bullies. Matt started making small talk about the game Techie was playing, and they soon became friends and fell in love shortly after.

Techie started working from home when he finished college and moved in with Matt. He helped Armie with the security at his business, First Order Enterprises. He enjoyed his job and was happy keeping himself busy without having to interact with anyone, and he  welcomed Matt home every day when he was back. They would make out on the couch and play videogames. It was perfect.

Techie just wanted to keep that routine forever. He punished himself mentally for being so selfish. “Matt has to cope with you every day, Tech. You know how dad… he, he couldn’t stand you, and Armie has moved away with his boyfriend at the other side of the country, and probably doesn’t think about you that much, maybe Matt is getting tired and bored, after all, it’s been two years living together, maybe… perhaps he wants to do other things.”

He ended up walking back to Matt’s desk without meaning to, getting so anxious that he could hear his own heartbeat. Techie’s neck was getting clammy, making his messy hair sticky and greasier than usual.

“Maybe, just one look Tech… I-it’s like the security cameras at Armie’s office you work with every day. Everything’s all right, you just have to… double check every once in a while. Make sure everything is running fine. Matt… he, he promised he would never get angry at you. You, you just tell him later about it, it’s only cleaning the house… making it nicer for him, and you found this envelope and had to check if it was an unpaid bill or something important… or maybe it’s nothing and you don’t have to say anything to him about this. At all.”

 That gave him the courage he needed to do it. His palms were sweaty and he reached for the electrical textbook, and the envelope inside. He opened it slowly, trying not to crumple the paper. It was a printed booking confirmation for a flight, just a code, no details. No names except Matt’s. Techie froze, terrified. “He wants to leave, to go away from you.” His eyes were itchy again, he was rubbing them, as he does when he’s nervous, and he felt even more lonely. Techie put the paper inside the envelope and closed the textbook. He was about to leave the room to make himself a cup of tea and try not to overthink or be terrified about what he would do when Matt told him he was leaving him, when suddenly the door creaked open.

“Hey babe, what are you doin’ here?” Matt asked nervously. Techie noticed Matt’s eyes scanning the table from behind him. Probably looking for the envelope. His way out.

“Ehm, I-- I was…” Techie couldn’t find the words. Busted. What could he say without embarrassing himself? He just fell silent and looked at the fluffy orange carpet they had, which reminded him of Millie’s fur, hoping the floor would swallow him up. He wished he could be with Armie, and cuddle Millie, and maybe not be such an idiot. Just for once.  
“I was just feeling a bit lonely so… I came into the room because it has your things and makes me feel better. I am sorry, I-- I won’t do it again.” He spit it out quickly. It wasn’t a lie, he didn’t want to lie to Matt. He just didn’t know what to say.

“Is everything okay? You’re shaking… Hey, shh. Come here.” Matt cuddled Techie in his broad chest and Techie just buried his head there, embarrassed. “C’mon. Tell me what happened. I am here.”

 Techie didn’t realize he started crying until he tried to speak and let out a pitiful yelp, choking a bit as he tried to hold back the tears. He spoke, but it was almost an inaudible mumble into Matt’s chest: “I miss you. I was worried, we--we’re not doing things together as before, you’re overworking yourself and I saw your things and there was this envelope and I swear I didn’t want to spy on you, but but I couldn’t help myself, shit, shit… I shouldn’t have done it. I am sorry. Sorry. Please. Don’t--don’t go.”, he begged.

 Matt tightened the hug and pulled him closer. He started moving his fingers in circles across his back to calm him down. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Look at me. You’ve done nothing wrong. I am not going away from you. I’ll explain”.  

“Uh, explain?” Techie lifted his head and sniffled.

“Yeah, I am an idiot. I didn’t know I was neglecting you... I was so focused on keeping it a surprise and imagining you all happy, fuck…FUCK! ”. Matt had managed to control the anger he had in college and got him into detention, and he never, never shouts at Techie, but when he’s angry, Techie knows. Matt always goes red and tries to choose what object he could throw at the wall before making a little mess. He always feels better after breaking something. Techie wanted to stop that habit, so he started giving him the wire figurines he makes, so he could fidget with them until he settles down. It seemed to work.

“A-A surprise? I didn’t know… Ehm...” Techie was so confused now. Something clicked in his brain. Matt was working so much to do something for him. _For him._ He didn’t know what it was, but he just felt the most special person in this world. And the most ridiculous for ever doubting Matt, who’s always caring, strong and loyal. He grabbed Matt’s hand with his, and stroked his golden curls with the other, changing turns and trying to be the big person, and to comfort his boyfriend. Matt spoke when he managed to stop clenching his fists.

 “I know you like working from home and not going out much, but I thought we could do something special together. Our anniversary is coming up soon… and I wanted to take you to that butterfly garden, like the one we saw once in that documentary on Netflix, you remember? I know you like butterflies because they’re colourful and delicate. This garden, by chance, is not far from the chocolate shop you always say you wanna see, and you can try all the types of chocolate you want in this world there, if you want.”

He made a little pause, trying to sound calmer. “I am just doing some extra hours so I can book this nice hotel I’ve seen and take you to nice restaurants and just get away from here for a bit. I want to see you happy, Tech. I wanted to make something special and see you smiling all the time, because I love your smile. That’s why I am so late every day. Fuck, I should, I should have known I was messing it up. Sorry.”

Techie looked guilty and felt stupid about his tantrum. He kissed Matt’s chin, peppering kisses around his neck. “Oh, Mattie… That’s the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. You make me feel special everyday. You didn’t have to do all that… I am happy with you. Everyday. I just need you. Uh-uh, shall we order a pizza and see that action film with the robots you said you wanted to watch? Maybe we can plan things together afterwards. I want to make the occasion special too.”

Matt smiled back at Techie. “Sure, babe, anything you want. Anytime.”

From that day, Matt was trying to arrive a bit earlier and work less overtime. They cuddled on the couch, buried under the blankets, while Matt held his tablet to search different types of butterflies they could look after in their trip, and also checking all kinds of chocolate they could eat. Techie’s head was on Matt’s lap while he was scrolling through pictures of Monarch butterflies and stroking his orange hair. He would fall asleep most days, being the most relaxed he had felt in weeks.

 Techie wanted to make the anniversary special for Matt as well, and when they were in the middle of the gardens looking at the anise swallowtails, (his favourite, because they reminded him of Matt’s silky blonde hair), he just stopped to hold his hand and place the copper ring he built with Matt’s tools in his finger. He had a matching one, so he could look at it when Matt was out working and not feel lonely again.

“Happy anniversary, Mattie”.

Matt grinned and kissed Techie’s forehead.

“Happy anniversary, Tech”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever. I have been loving this paring for a while now and wanted to write some really self indulgent domesticc fluff. 
> 
> I am on tumblr here: https://d0ubtsevenhere.tumblr.com/


End file.
